falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucas Simms' house
|footer =240px }} Lucas Simms' house is the residence of Lucas Simms and his son Harden in Megaton. Layout The house is protected with an Average lock on the door. The lock can be picked or unlocked with the key, which is in the possession of Lucas Simms. Picking the lock is not an easy task for beginner burglars, especially since the door is in Stockholm's field of view, thus requiring a fairly high Sneak skill, especially during the day. The good alternative is to simply complete The Power of the Atom by disarming the bomb. Simms will then feel comfortable enough with the Lone Wanderer's presence to leave his door unlocked from that point on. If one chooses to blow up Megaton it will remove the possibility of getting the Strength Bobblehead. The inside of the house has the same arrangement of rooms as the player character's Megaton house. Turn around at the top of the stairs and there will be a green patch. Above it is a "Hatch to Megaton." One can climb out and walk onto the airplane wreck for a view of Megaton as a whole. This hatch is always unlocked and is another potential means of entry to acquire the bobblehead, if one can manage to get to it. Notable loot * Bobblehead - Strength on the desk in Lucas' bedroom on the second floor (turn left at the top of the stairs). Notes * One must collect the Strength Bobblehead from Lucas Simms' house before the destruction of Megaton, or there will be no way of obtaining it in the future (without using the console commands). * There is a whiskey bottle cleverly hidden in Harden Simms' room. * The Simms' house door will not always be unlocked after disarming the bomb; in this case the player character can wait until Lucas turns in for the night and follow him into his home. * If one attempts to pick the lock to the house they may be spotted by Stockholm, the sniper above Megaton's entrance. This will result in all of the town's armed occupants becoming hostile towards the player character for at least 3 days. * There is an unlocked trapdoor on top of the house, which can be accessed from inside, that leads up to a chunk of airplane fuselage that has an excellent scenic view, or a great sniping point, depending on one's inclination. The roof drops down slightly on the west side, and one can get there by standing on an empty barrel. * If caught stealing inside the house by the sheriff's son, Harden, he will first verbally challenge the player character to leave. However, if they quickly leave there will be no Karma loss or community hostility. Appearances Lucas Simms' house appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Bobblehead Strength LSH.jpg|Isn't it cute? Adds 1 point to Strength! Category:Megaton buildings de:Lucas Simms' Haus es:Casa de Lucas Simms it:Casa di Lucas Simms pl:Dom Lucasa Simmsa ru:Дом Лукаса Симмса uk:Будинок Лукаса Сіммса zh:Lucas Simms' House